1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface-like absorber for troublesome sound waves, in particular for troublesome airborne sound waves.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of Helmholtz resonators with a very wide variety of dimensions for damping airborne noise is known from a very wide variety of areas in industry, for example for building applications from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 195 22 363 A1 and, for the area of motor-vehicle construction, from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 196 15 917 A1, DE 196 13 875 A1 or DE 37 29 765 A1.
The disadvantage common to these known Helmholtz absorbers, which act as broadband absorbers, in some cases by design, in others more or less on the empirical level and in other cases unintentionally and unwittingly, is that they are large and bulky.
Taking this prior art as a starting point, the object on which the invention is based is to provide a surface-like sheet absorber for sound waves, in particular airborne sound waves, which can be tuned in a specifically intended manner and can be used more widely and in a more flexible manner for an extremely wide variety of applications but especially in motor-vehicle construction, without having to be adapted beforehand to predetermined installation conditions.